


Mars-Baby on the Way

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [116]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars-Baby on the Way

Tomo sank into the couch behind him, his eyes wide. “You’re…”

                Vicki smiled broadly and nodded, “Yep.”

                Running a hand through his long hair, Tomo laughed. “I can’t believe this.”

                Vicki snorted, “Neither did I, but, its here.”

                Tomo grinned and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Vicki and twirled, the two laughing in pure joy.

(*)

                Jared blinked, “Wow, congrats man.”

                “Yeah,” Shannon remarked; a large smile on his face, “This is awesome.”

                Jared grinned, “Does this make us Uncles?”

                “Of course you fuckers,” Tomo laughed “Like I could keep you away.”

                “True” Jared said, shrugging before clapping his hands, “Okay, this is what we’re gonna do. Go get Vicki, we’re taking out for dinner. And celebrating”

                “Jay, you don’t-“

                Jared rolled his eyes, “I know I don’t, but I’m going to. Now, go do what I said. You’re having a baby goddamn it and we have to celebrate it!”

                Tomo chuckled, “I’m gonna be a father.”

                Shannon grinned, “Not for another 9 months, but yeah. Congrats dude.”

                Tomo grinned ‘Thanks.” **  
**


End file.
